


The Ravager Comes Home

by AllHailKingRooker51



Category: Michael Rooker - Fandom
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Don't like RPF Don't Read, F/M, Oral Sex, RPF, Roleplay, Set in an AU where Rooker's never been married/no kids/etc, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailKingRooker51/pseuds/AllHailKingRooker51
Summary: It's taken me 2 months, but I've finally finished this fic and on my actual birthday!  Again this is obviously set in an AU where Rooker is single/never been married/no kids, etc and would never happen in a million years.  If you don't like RPF, don't read it I guess.As for the story, it's a follow-up to You Have the Right to Remain Silent.  A sort of Vol. 2 I suppose.  You're still dating Michael Rooker, and he has another surprise in store for you.





	The Ravager Comes Home

The bright California sun streaked through the blinds, casting slivers of golden light across your face and gently rousing you from a deep sleep.  You sighed and reluctantly opened your eyes, allowing them to adjust to the sunshine slowly filling the room.  Barely peeking through your eyelashes you looked at the alarm clock and groaned.  It was way too early to be up on a Saturday.  You closed your eyes again and snuggled down under the comforter.  You swore you could stay in that bed forever.  The soft sheets cool against your skin.  The silken pillowcase caressing your cheek.  The man lying close next to you.  You were sure this is what Heaven felt like.  

Michael’s arm was lazily draped over your hip and you smiled as he tightened his embrace, pulling you closer to him.  You giggled as he rubbed his foot slowly up your calf then back down, his toes tickling the bottom of your foot.  You were surprised he was awake this early, too.  He kissed the back of your neck and letting out a contented sigh, he shifted his hips towards you, pressing his morning erection against your backside.  You rolled over to see a wide grin spread across his face, his eyes still closed against the morning light.

“Good morning,” you said quietly, running your fingers along his cheek and resting your hand behind his neck.

“Mmmorning,” he mumbled groggily, his voice raspy and low.  He opened his eyes and softly kissed your forehead. “Happy birthday.”

You had almost forgot.  Although that wasn’t uncommon anymore these days.  You were at an age when birthdays had become just another day.  There were no celebrations or parties anymore.  Nowadays, birthdays usually meant another quiet night spent at home alone with a bottle of wine or dinner with your parents or maybe a few friends if everyone could find the time.  But this year was going to be different.  You just didn’t know it yet.

Michael rolled onto his back, closing his eyes as he yawned.  As he stretched his arm up to his face to rub his eyes, you leaned over and trailed sweet kisses up his chest, stopping to nip at his scruffy chin on your way to his mouth. You gave him a tender kiss and ran your tongue across his lips trying to gain entrance, but you were met with resistance.

“Mmm, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.  I have morning breath,” he grinned and shied away.  You took his chin in your hand and turned his face to yours, his blue eyes silently pleading with you not to stop.

“You know I don’t care about that,” you replied, gently kissing the corner of his mouth across to his jawline.

You couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was, but there was just something about the moment.  Maybe it was the way his body felt beneath you or the way his fingertips ghosted down your spine.  Maybe it was the taste of his skin as you continued kissing him or the needful look in his eyes that begged you to take care of him in a way that only you could.  All you knew was in that moment you wanted nothing more than to please him.

Michael’s whole body tensed as your hand snaked down the thick muscles of his stomach and finding the waistband of his boxer briefs, you slowly teased your fingertips under the elastic.  He took a deep breath as your hand continued lower, your fingers wrapping around his erection, his cock warm and hard in your hand.  

“What time do you have to leave for the con?” you whispered against his neck.  His pulse began to race as you ran your tongue across his jawline.

He glanced over at the alarm clock on the nightstand.  “In a…,” his voice trailed off in a sharp inhale, his breath catching as you began to stroke him.  No longer able to hold it in, he exhaled a low moan as you ran your thumb across the slit of his cock.  “In a couple of hours,” he finally managed to say through bated breath.  You loved how much he was already turned on.

“So there’s plenty of time for me to do things to you?” you purred into his ear.  He shivered as you took his earlobe into your mouth, first sucking then gently biting the sensitive skin as your hand continued up and down his cock.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.  And, besides it’s your birthday.  I should be doing things to you.”

“You can pay me back later,” you said, kissing back down his jaw.

“Oh, don’t worry,  I will.” He ran his tongue along his bottom lip and smiled.

You raised your head up to look at him. “What is that supposed to mean?” you grinned.  “What are you up to?”

“You don’t remember what I promised you for your birthday a few months ago, do you?” 

You stopped stroking him for a moment, trying to recall his promise.  You came up empty. 

“No,” you replied, a puzzled look on your face.

“Good, you’re gonna love it.”

“Oooh, what is it?  Tell me, tell me!” you pleaded. 

“No, I’m not gonna tell you. It’s a surprise!  You’ll get it tonight when I get home,” he said laughing.

“Ugh, fine..” You pretended to be disappointed.  “I guess I’ll just get up and go take a shower and leave you to take care of this,” you joked.  A devilish grin spread across your face as you let go of his cock.

“No, no, no, no, baby, don’t leave,” he whined, pouting as he grabbed your wrist, keeping your hand inside his underwear.  Of course you never had the intention of actually leaving him in need.  He was just so fucking adorable when he begged.  

Without saying a word, you reached over and raked your teeth across his collarbone as you stroked him a few more times.  Pulling your hand from his underwear, you ran your fingers up and down his sides, scraping your nails across his skin.  Michael bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes as you kissed and nipped further along his collarbone then down his chest, his chest hair tickling your nose on the way down.  He knew exactly where you were headed.  

“Honey, seriously, you don’t have to do that if you don’t want to.”

You knew he wanted it though.  He always did.  You had told him many times before that you loved going down on him, but he still never wanted you to feel that you had to or that he expected it.  He always protested right at first until you assured him that you wanted to.  With a gentle ‘shh’ and a finger pressed against his lips, he finally surrendered.

Michael’s chest began rising and falling faster as he felt your lips kiss his nipple, flicking then swirling your tongue around it before gingerly sucking it into your mouth.  He swallowed hard in anticipation, knowing your mouth would soon be doing the same a little farther down below.  You continued trailing wet kisses down his chest and stomach until you reached his boxer briefs, tugging at the elastic band with your teeth.

A groan came deep from Michael’s chest as you reached to pull down his underwear, his throbbing cock finally springing free.  Wrapping your fingers around the base, you gently blew on the tip, your warm breath sending a shudder across his body.  Then wetting your lips, you slowly ran your tongue up his length all the way to the tip then peppered kisses back down his shaft.  

Michael reached down and pushed a strand of hair away from your face as you licked, sucked and flicked your tongue on the head of his cock.

“Fuuck..,” he whispered, his breath hissing through his teeth as you pressed your tongue firmly against the sensitive spot right below the head.  A small stream of precum trickled out from his tip, and looking into his eyes, you grinned and slowly licked across his slit, tasting the saltiness on your tongue before taking him into your mouth.  

He laced his fingers in your hair as you began to bob your head up and down his shaft, taking him further in your mouth each time.  The desperate whines coming out of his mouth were making you hot with desire, and you moaned against his cock.  The vibrations drove him wild, and he leaned his head back into the pillow and whimpered your name just as you gently began massaging his balls in your hand.

Before long his body began to shake as he fought the urge to buck his hips and thrust into your mouth. You reached up and gripped his thighs, digging your nails into his skin as you held him still.  Michael looked down at you, his eyes lidded with lust, as you continued to work his cock faster and faster.  

Breathing heavy, his jaw went slack and his fingers tangled tighter in your hair.  You felt his legs tense as his cock twitched in your mouth and his balls drew up tight against his body.  Knowing he was getting close, you relaxed your throat even more, taking as much of him in as you could.  With a deep growl, he rasped out your name once more as he came, shooting streams of warm cum against the back of your throat.  You again moaned against him, swallowing around his cock as he cursed under his breath, his climax rippling through his entire body.

You gently kissed your way back up and laid down beside him, nuzzling yourself against him as you ran your fingers across the fuzzy hair on his belly and waited for him to relax.  Finally coming down from his high, Michael leaned down and kissed the top of your head, “Why are you so good to me?”  It was a question you had heard a million times since the two of you had met.  You kissed his chest and gave him the answer he had heard a million times, “Because I love you.”

You laid together awhile, his arm around you, neither one of you wanting to leave the other’s embrace.

“We better get up or you’re gonna be late,” you finally said, breaking the silence.  “You get ready, and I’ll make us some breakfast.”

You gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to get out of bed.  Suddenly, he grabbed the bottom of your t-shirt, and you squealed as he pulled you back down on top of him.  He brushed his thumb across your cheek and pulled your face to his, softly kissing your lips.

“You know I love you, hm?” he asked, wrapping his long arms around you in a tight bear hug.

“I know,” you said nonchalantly.

He scrunched up his face and poked out his bottom lip, sulking that you didn’t tell him ‘I love you’ right back.  

“Aww, I’m just playing with you,” you grinned, biting his pouty lip.  “You know I love you, too.  Now get up!” You pulled his arms away and lightly smacked him on the stomach as you hopped out of bed.  You put on some pajama pants and went into the bathroom to brush your teeth. 

Michael was still in bed when you came back into the room, his forearm draped over his eyes and one foot sticking out from under the covers.  You could hear him lightly snoring, having already fallen back asleep in the five minutes you were gone.  

“Mikey, you better get your ass up or there’s gonna be an angry mob of people at that convention center.”  You tickled the bottom of his foot as you walked by.

“Mmmmm…five more minutes and I’ll…,” he muttered, trailing off into something completely incoherent as you left the room to go downstairs.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Breakfast was almost ready when Michael finally walked into the kitchen.  You were at the stove flipping over the last pancake when you felt his arms wrap around your waist and his lips brush against the back of your neck.  

“When are you gonna move in here with me, hm?” he asked, laying his chin on your shoulder.  You leaned into his touch, the scent of his body wash mixed with his cologne making you weak in the knees.  “I could get used to this, you know?”

“What, head and breakfast every morning?” you turned to him grinning.

“Pfft…head and breakfast.  That sounds like a really bad porn name,” he laughed.

“All porn names are bad.  I’m pretty sure that’s the point, Rook,” you smirked, fixing two plates of pancakes and sausage.  

“That’s true.”  He poured two cups of coffee and sat down at the end of the table.  “Look, I’m sorry I’m gonna be gone most of your birthday today,” he apologized, giving you his best puppy dog eyes in hopes of forgiveness as you handed him his plate and sat down next to him. “I mean I do have that little something for you later, but I promise tomorrow’s all about you.  I figure after tonight we’ll want to sleep in late tomorrow, maybe a little breakfast in bed then afterw..”

“Wait, why are we gonna want to sleep late in the morning?” 

“Well..oh, I mean no reason in particular…nothing, nothing..nevermind,” he quickly shoveled an entire sausage link in his mouth, his lips curling into a smile as he chewed.

You cocked your head, your eyes narrow with suspicion.  You didn’t believe him for a New York minute.

He could see the wheels turning from your expression, and he quickly changed the subject before you could interrogate him further.  “Seriously, though, we’ll do whatever you want tomorrow.  Just name it,” he said. 

You took a bite of pancakes while you thought about all the things you wanted to do while you were in L.A.  There was only one thing, though, that you had been dying to do with him the most.

“You know where I really, really want you to take me?”

“Where’s that?”

“I want you to take me to your gun range and teach me to shoot.” 

Michael looked up from his cup of coffee, his blue eyes lighting up, “Really?

“Yeah, I mean I’ve never shot a gun before and who better to teach me than my super sexy, heat packin’ boyfriend?” 

He flashed a toothy grin and clapped his hands together in triumph.  “Right on!  Okay, how about this?  We sleep late, I make you breakfast, we go see an early movie, I take you somewhere nice for dinner, then we go to the range and shoot till we run out of bullets.”

“That sounds perfect, but I’ve seen your ammo supply, Rooker.  I don’t think you’re ever gonna run out of bullets.  We’ll be there shooting for months in that case, and I’m not in town that long,” you joked.

“True.  Okay, maybe we won’t shoot _all_  of my bullets, but shityes you better believe we’re going.” He smiled that smile you had been in love with forever, ecstatic that you wanted to spend time with him doing something that he loved so much.

By the time the two of you had finished eating, the schedule for the rest of the week was pretty much planned out, filled with all the things you wanted to see while you were in town.  You wanted to see the Hollywood sign up close?  Done.  The Walk of Fame and the Chinese Theater?  Done.  Spend a morning at the Farmer’s Market then take a little ride on his motorcycle along the Pacific Coast Highway?  Done.  A day trip to Disneyland?  Done.  Whatever you wanted to do or wherever you wanted to go, Michael would bring you there, and you couldn’t wait.

Suddenly realizing he had lost track of time, he jumped up from the table.  “Shit, I gotta go or I’m gonna be late.”

He put his plate in the sink and poured a cup of coffee for the road.  “Don’t worry about the dishes.  I’ll take care of ‘em when I get home.  It’s your birthday.  I don’t want you doing anything except taking it easy today, alright?  I’ll be home quick as I can.”  

You nodded and walked him to the door where he put on his baseball cap and picked up his sunglasses and backpack off the entry table.  

You turned his cap around backwards the way you liked and gave him a quick kiss. “Go make all the ladies swoon.  Oh, and I’m cooking dinner, so don’t grab anything on your way home.  It’ll be ready when you get here.”

“Oh, don’t worry, these are the only things I’ll be grabbing today, hm?” he teased, reaching his hand up to squeeze your breast.  

You laughed and slapped his hand away.  “Get outta here, Rooker!”  He giggled as you pushed him through the doorway.  

You watched as he got in his car and started to back down the driveway.  Just as you turned to go back inside he stopped, jumped out of the car and headed back towards you.

“Did you forget something?” you asked, wondering what he could have left behind.

“Yes. This.” Before you even had time to react, he placed one hand on your hip and wrapped his arm around your lower back, dipping you backwards to kiss you passionately on the lips.  It felt like a scene straight out of  an old Hollywood movie, and his kiss left you stunned.

He lifted you back up, and without saying a word, he turned and walked away with a smug grin across his face, leaving you trying to catch your breath.  He shouted “I love you” loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear and got back in his car and drove away.

You laughed as you walked back inside the house, immediately noticing how quiet it was without him.  You missed him already.  It was going to be a really long day if you didn’t find something to keep you busy. 

Even though Michael told you not to, you headed to the kitchen to clean up the mess from breakfast and then upstairs to make the bed.  After you had showered and got dressed, you picked up Michael’s dirty clothes off the bathroom floor and went downstairs to wash a load of laundry.  Checking the dryer, you found it full of his clothes that Lord knows how long had been in there.  

 _God, he’s such a bachelor_ , you smiled thinking to yourself as you pulled his clothes out and began folding them.  Normally, you hated doing chores at your place, and Michael never wanted you to feel inclined to do them for him, especially during the few times you had stayed here at his house.  But doing them for him was different.  You didn’t mind at all, really.  Besides, it felt nice to have someone to take care of.  

Once the laundry was done, you sat down in the living room and turned on the TV, trying to drown out the silence.  After you answered the few birthday text messages you had gotten, you checked your phone for the time and sighed.  There was still five hours before the con ended.  Flipping the channels awhile and not finding anything to watch on TV, you grabbed your laptop and got online trying to find something else to pass the time. 

While you were thanking everyone for the birthday messages on your social media accounts your phone rang.  It was your mom calling to wish you happy birthday.  You spent the next 45 minutes talking to her then your dad then her again convincing both of them over and over again that “yes, you were fine”, “yes, you were having fun”, “yes, you were wearing enough sunscreen”, “yes, you know L.A.’s a big city, yes, you’ll be careful”.  You laughed as you hung up. _Geez, as old as I am, they act like I’m still a kid_ you thought to yourself.  But you knew they meant well.  

The phone call went a little different when your best friend and work buddy called you a little later to wish you happy birthday.  Even though you had only been gone three days apparently a lot of stuff had gone down at the office, and she filled you in with all the new gossip at work.  She eventually turned the conversation to you getting to spend your whole two week vacation in L.A. with Michael, or “Grandpa” as she still affectionately liked to call him, and asked how things were going at his house, wanting to know all the scandalous details.  She still picked on you about the age difference but had no problem trying to get you to kiss and tell about Michael.  You told her bits and pieces of your stay so far, leaving out some of the juicier parts.  You talked awhile longer and finally said goodbye, promising to call her the next day and fill her in on the little surprise Michael was giving you tonight.

When you hung up, you checked the time again and noticed it had flown by.  He should be home in a couple of hours and you jumped up to go start dinner.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

You were just taking the lasagna out of the oven when you heard him walk through the door, slamming it behind him.  

“Where ya’ at, woman?” he hollered, his steps sounding heavier than normal.

You shook your head and smiled. “In here, dork!” you yelled back, setting the pan of lasagna on the table next to the salad and garlic bread.  You were pulling two plates out of the cabinet when you heard him trod into the kitchen behind you.

“Happy birthday, baby!” he exclaimed, the loudness of his voice making you jump and almost drop the dishes.

You quickly spun around to face him and your mouth dropped open.  There standing right in front of your eyes was Yondu Udonta.  Michael had come home dressed head to toe in Yondu’s wardrobe.  His skin was painted blue, his mouth smirking with the sharp prosthetic teeth, and the prototype fin sat attached on the top of his head.  

“Well, whadda ya’ think?” he asked, the Yondu teeth causing him to have a barely noticeable lisp.  He twirled himself around on the heels of his calf-high boots causing his duster to flare out around his knees.  You cracked up laughing as he whistled and did a few front and roundhouse karate kicks.

“Rooker, I can’t…why…what are you doing, you nut?!” 

“I’m Yondu, babe!  I’m fulfilling my birthday promise to you!” he proclaimed with a glint in his blazing red eyes. “Don’t you remember?  I swore on the Ravager’s Code and everything!  You wanted a night with Yondu?  Well, you’re gettin’ a night with Yondu,” he arched his eyebrows and grinned, running his tongue along the inside of his cheek.

Suddenly, it all came back to you.   A few months ago you had come home late from work and Michael was waiting for you dressed in a police uniform as Lieutenant Rooker.  After a night of sexy role-playing fun, you had mentioned right before the two of you fell asleep how fun it would be to spend the night with Yondu next.  Even though you didn’t think he was being serious, Michael had promised he would do it for your birthday.  And now here he was standing in front you keeping that promise.

“Oh my god, yes!  Now I remember…but, how did this?...I mean…they let you have the costume and everything?” you asked, still not believing he pulled this off.

“Weelllll, they didn’t exactly give it to me,” he admitted with a naughty grin.

“Mike, what did you do?” 

“Who’s Mike?  The name’s Yondu, girlie,” he winked.  

Ahh, the joys of dating an actor.  You grinned at him, knowing then it was no use trying to call him Michael anymore.  It was time to play along just like the  ‘Lieutenant Rooker’ night.  And just like that night, this was gonna be fun.

“Sorry,…..Yondu,” you replied.  His mouth stretched into a huge Cheshire smile knowing then he had you in his little game.

He let out a shrill whistle through his jagged teeth as he walked towards the table and exclaimed loudly, “Mmm, somethin’ smells good!  What kinda Terran grub is all this ‘ere? ”  He sat down at the end of the table and licked his lips at the food spread out in front of him.

You hesitated a moment, but eventually went with it.  He was going to be Yondu until he decided it was over.  “It’s called lasagna.  Are you hungry?” 

“Am I hungry?  Ya’ know how many space jumps I had t’ make just t’get ‘ere?  I’m starvin’!”  You held back a laugh as he whistled again watching you spoon a helping of lasagna on his plate.

“You know I’ve heard about that arrow of yours.  Shouldn’t I be afraid of all that whistling you’re doing?” you asked as you sat down at the table next to him.

He pulled open his duster revealing his Yaka arrow sitting snugly in its holster on his right hip. “Well, any other time I’d say yes, but I ain’t got no reason t’let it fly right now.  Besides, it ain’t just mah whistle and mah fin that makes it fly.”  He pointed to his heart.  “Gotta use this, too.”

“I see,” you nodded.  

“Now what I shoulda done, though, is left it back on the ship t’keep mah crew in line while I’m away.  Ya’ know, just send mah arrow flyin’ ‘round, chasin’ ‘em, keepin’ ‘em on their toes.” He rubbed his hands together with a maniacal grin on his face.

“So I guess your crew’s a pretty rowdy bunch, huh?” You fixed him a bowl of salad and sat it on the table in front him.

He stared down at the bowl with a confused and slightly disgusted look on his face.  “What is this ‘ere?  This looks like Orloni chow.”  He looked all around the bottom of his chair and under the table like he was searching for something.  Curling his lip up, he leaned in close to you and whispered, “Ya’ have Orlonis in ‘ere?”

You fought off another laugh, “No, there’s no Orlonis in here.”  

“Good, I hate those lil’ bastards.”  His eyes met yours, and you could tell he was also trying his hardest not to laugh.

“It’s not Orloni food, you goof.  It’s called salad.”  You handed him the bottle of dressing, “Pour some of that on it and eat it.  You’ll like it.”  Giving in completely to the fantasy, and curious to see how far he was going to take all this, you pressed on.  “So, tell me about your crew.”

“Mah crew?  Mah first mate, Kraglin, he’s the best man I got.  Only one I’d trust mah life with, really.  Well, him and Tullk.  Tullk’s a good man, too.  The rest?  Most of ‘em are alright for the most part I reckon.  ‘Cept that damn Taserface.”  He leaned towards you.  “I wouldn’t mind mah arrow accident’ly rippin’ him a new one if ya’ catch mah drift.  Give him a pain in the ass like he’s one in mine,” he cracked a smile knowing you were trying to test him.

“Seriously?  His name is Taserface?  Yeah, he definitely sounds like an ass.”

Michael’s smile grew bigger, the gold bits in his teeth shining under the kitchen light.  He was getting a kick out of how well you were holding your own talking to Yondu.  He winked and took a bite of lasagna and suddenly slammed his hand on the table. “Damn, woman, this is good!  If ya’ cook like this all the time I reckon I might have t’stay here and marry ya’.  Or yer comin’ t’live with me on mah ship!” 

“Why, thank you, Yondu,” you smiled sweetly.  “Where is your ship exactly?” you asked.   _Wonder how he’ll answer that_ you thought.

He pointed a blue finger upwards.  “The Eclector?  It’s way up yonder.  It’s huge, ya’ know.  Nowhere t’land it ‘round ‘ere so I flew a M-ship down.  They’re way smaller, easier t’find somewhere t’park it.” 

 _Wow, he’s good_ you thought.  He had an immediate answer for every question you threw at him.  Michael fell so flawlessly into playing Yondu that there were moments you caught yourself believing the famous Centaurian was actually sitting there next to you at the table.

For the next hour while you ate, Michael told vivid tales of Yondu’s adventures in space and the people he had met there.  He told you about some of the more spectacular heists he and the Ravagers had pulled off and their close calls almost getting caught during some of their less successful ones.  He raved about his son, Peter, and the rest of the Guardians crew, and told you about the many times he had fought along side them.  He was so convincing that you found yourself completely immersed in his stories.

After he had finished eating dinner, Michael walked over to the counter and picked up a white box with a red string tied neatly around it.  You had been so shocked earlier when he got home that you hadn’t even noticed he had set it on the counter.  

“I heard this is what Terrans eat on their birthdays so I thought I’d bring ya’ one,” he grinned, setting the box on the table in front of you.  Smiling, you untied the string and opened the box.  Inside was a small chocolate cake just big enough for two topped with chocolate covered strawberries and Happy Birthday written in red icing.  

Michael handed you a fork and the two of you laughed  and talked some more as you shared some cake right from the box, not even bothering to use a plate, until you were both so full you couldn’t eat another bite.  

Michael leaned back in his chair and whistled, “Woman, that was a damn fine meal!” 

“I’m glad you liked it, and thank you for the birthday cake.  How’d you know chocolate covered strawberries are my favorite?” You gave him a kiss on the cheek as you got up and took his plate.

“Lucky guess, I s’pose.  I don’t even know what tha hell a strawberry is,” he drawled with a crooked grin.  “And, do ya’ know none of these damn Terran shops ‘round ‘ere take units as currency?  I had t’swipe that box right off the counter and run.”

You busted out laughing.  “So you’re telling me I just shared dessert with a fugitive cake thief?”

“I reckon ya’ did.  Yer not gonna turn me in are ya’?” he smiled. 

“I would never.” 

“Good, cause I might have to punish ya’ if ya’ did.” 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

He drew his lower lip between his teeth and grinned.  “Well, ain’tchu just a naughty lil’ thing.”  You laughed as he got up from the table and started cleaning up the dishes.  “’Ere lemme help.”

“No, you don’t have to do that,” you protested.

He opened his arms wide and shrugged, “Hey, I may be a dirty ol’ space pirate, but I still have manners when it comes t’someone fixin’ me a meal like that.  Least I can do is help ya’ with the dishes.”

He finished clearing the table while you loaded the dishes into the dishwasher.  While you were at the stove covering up the leftovers he wrapped his arms around your waist and leaned in to whisper in your ear.  “Come find me when yer done.”  You sighed softly feeling his warm breath against your ear, and you turned to see him walk out of the kitchen, whistling a melodic tune as he ducked through the door to keep from hitting his fin on the doorframe.  

A few minutes later, you heard the faint sound of music drifting into the kitchen.  You put the leftovers in the fridge and went in search of Michael, your stomach doing somersaults in anticipation of what he had planned next.

The music got clearer as you made your way down the hall towards the living room.

 

_Stay on the streets of this town_

 

_And they'll be carving you up alright_

 

_They say you gotta stay hungry_

 

_Hey baby I'm just about starving tonight_

 

Peeking around the corner you found Michael dancing by himself all around the room in true Rooker fashion.  He turned to find you standing in the doorway and motioned for you to come to him.  A little embarrassed, you shook your head no.  You weren’t really that much of a dancer.

“Come on, woman, dance with me!” he insisted, smiling as he swaggered his way over to you and grabbed your hand.  

 

_I'm dying for some action_

_I'm sick of sitting 'round here trying to write this book_

_I need a love reaction_

_Come on now baby gimme just one look_

 

You could feel your cheeks burning as he pulled you to the middle of the living room.  He twirled you at the end of his outstretched arm before whirling you back to him and dipping you backwards.  You couldn’t stop laughing as he tried to impress you with all of his “moves” – swaying and twisting and gyrating his hips before bumping them against yours, pivoting on one foot and flailing his arms about, even throwing in a little “Grooting” for comedic measure.

_You can't start a fire sitting 'round crying over a broken heart_

_This gun's for hire_

_Even if we're just dancing in the dark_

_You can't start a fire worrying about your little world falling apart_

_This gun's for hire_

_Even if we're just dancing in the dark_

 

“You know, you have quite amazing taste in music for an alien, Yondu.” 

“It’s all Quill’s.  He taught me how t’use all this shit.”  He  pointed to his phone docked in the speaker.  “But it’s alright for Terran music I s’pose,” he smirked.

Just then the song changed, and the soulful music of an old R&B hit filled the room.

_If I was the sun way up there_

 

_I’d go with love most everywhere_

 

_I’ll be the moon when the sun goes down_

 

_Just to let you know that I’m still around_

 

_That’s how strong my love is, whoa,_

 

_That’s how strong my love is_

Michael extended his arm to you and bowed.  “May I?”

You smiled shyly and took his hand.  Softly kissing the top of your fingers, he pulled you close, your body molding perfectly to his.

“Wow, Yondu, I didn’t realize you were such a romantic,” you grinned up at him.

“What can I say?  I’m full of surprises.”

“Yes, you definitely are.”  You stared longingly into his eyes, and in that moment Michael knew you were talking about him, not Yondu.  He caressed your face and leaned in, his lips meeting yours in a slow, gentle kiss.  It was the first time he had kissed you since he had gotten home, and you felt that familiar warmth course through your body.  His hands then moved to rest on your hips, and you wrapped your arms around his neck, laying your head against his chest.  

_I'll be the ocean so deep and wide_

 

_And catch the tears whenever you cry_

 

_I'll be the breeze after the storm is gone_

 

_To dry your eyes and love you warm_

 

_That's how strong my love is, baby_

 

_That's how strong my love is_

 

The smell of leather and mint dizzied your senses as the two of you continued to slow dance in the middle of living room.  The old love song set your emotions on fire and suddenly you couldn’t get close enough to him.  You wrapped your arms around him tighter, longing to feel the warmth of his body on yours, his weight pressed against you, his fingertips caressing over inch of your being.

The song ended, and he pulled away.  “So what else do ya’ Terrans do for fun ‘round here?”

You bit your lip and ran your fingers down the lapels of his duster, “Well, I can think of one thing in particular that we can do.  And I bet a Ravager Captain with a reputation like yours known far and wide across the galaxy knows what I’m talking about.”

He raised his eyebrows, “Yer talkin’ about fuckin’ ain’t ya’?”  He gave it his best shot trying to suppress a smile but lost, his Yondu snaggletooth peeking through his lips.

You laughed at his frankness.  “Maybe.” The naughty grin grew wider across his face.  He ran his tongue along his sharp teeth as you pushed his jacket over his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.  

Reaching up to kiss him, the tip of his Yaka arrow poked against you and made you jump.  It was surprisingly sharp for a movie prop.  

“Ya’ wanna touch it?” he smirked when he caught you admiring it. “Ya’ can touch mah arrow if ya’ want.”  You ran your fingers across the smooth, gold metal, letting the arrowhead scrape across the end of your thumb.

“Nah, nah, nah I was talkin’ about this arrow.”  Michael  grabbed your hand and brought it to rest on his crotch, the bulge in his pants growing harder by the second.  He hummed faintly, his eyes closing shut as you rubbed him through the leather until he couldn’t take it anymore.  He reached down, quickly releasing the buckle to his holster and tossed it to the ground so he could pick you up without you getting poked again.  You wrapped your legs around him as he lifted you and carried you across the room, crushing your lips in heated kiss on the way.  

Michael fell backwards onto the couch with you straddling his lap, his rough hands snaking under the hem of your shirt.  You yanked your shirt off giving him better access as you ground your ass against his erection, eliciting a deep groan from Michael.  He reached behind you and unclasped your bra, sliding the straps down your arms, his mouth immediately finding the sensitive valley between your breasts.

You arched your back to him as his hand moved to cup your breast, his fingers teasing one nipple, his warm lips licking and suckling the other until they were both hardened peaks.  His hands continued roaming your body as he nipped and kissed up to your collarbone, brushing his lips against your neck, sending goosebumps across your skin. You moaned against him when his mouth finally reached yours, his tongue forcing its way inside, entangling with yours.  Breathless and panting, you finally had to break away from his kiss.  You could feel the heat rushing down to your belly.  You wanted him. You needed him.  But, first you had to get him out of those clothes.

Michael sat back against the couch with a cocky grin, his hands behind his head watching you frantically try to get him out of Yondu’s costume.  You unbuckled one clasp just to find it was there purely for decoration.  You tugged on a strap just for it to tighten another.  You pulled and yanked, unfastened this buckle, loosened that band, while Michael laughed the whole time.  After several minutes of struggling you had gotten nowhere. 

“Damn it, Mike, help me get this off!” you whined. 

“Ah, ah.”  He playfully scolded you.

“Sorry…Yondu.”  You rolled your eyes, feigning annoyance.

He grinned, and never breaking eye contact, he promptly began unbuckling and unstrapping all the components to Yondu’s top.  He peeled off layer after layer with such skill that he never once had to look down to see what he was doing.  Finally, after a few moments he was finally naked down to his waist.

Despite wanting him so badly, you couldn’t help pausing to take in the sight of him.  Rooker as a cop was one thing, him as Yondu was completely another.  The transformation was fascinating.  Everything on him looked so.. _real_ , and he watched you patiently, silently, as you explored his body.  

You ran your fingers down the front of his fin all the way down to the top of his head, touching the ridges where the implant sat.  Your hand then traveled across to the scars on his head, following them with your fingertips down the side of his face.  He even had the scars on his shoulders and chest.  You ran both hands across his chest admiring the contrast of his blue skin against the color of your own.  His skin felt slightly rough, the paint on his body giving it a completely different texture.  Michael flinched and sucked in his breath when your hands traveled even farther down, tracing his sex lines until they disappeared behind the waist of his pants.  His reaction let you know you were taking too long.

“Hell, woman, yer’ killin’ me!  I cain’t take no more.  C’mere!”

Growling and baring his teeth, you yelped out a giggle as he lifted you and spun you around to sit on the couch, getting on his knees as he grabbed your thighs and pulled your ass closer to the edge of the cushion.  He undid your jeans, yanking them off along with your panties in one nimble motion.  He licked his lips and grinned, hunger burning in his eyes, when he saw how aroused you already were.  

“Mmm….damn look how wet ya’ already are fer me, girlie.” He chewed on his bottom lip.  “Wonder what that boyfriend of yers would think about ya’ gettin’ all worked up over another man.  And a blue alien at that.”

You laughed and kneed him in his side.  “How do you even know I have a boyfriend?”

He chuckled and ran his hand slowly up your bare leg.  “Ya’ kiddin’?  Someone like you?” He gently kissed the tender spot beside your knee.  “Gorgeous?” His stubble scratched faintly against your skin as his lips brushed along the top of your leg, sending a tingle through your whole body.  “Sweet?” He then trailed a line of wet kisses to the inside of your thigh.  “Funny?”  You gasped in pleasure and slight pain as he sank his Yondu teeth into your flesh.  He immediately covered the reddened mark with a soft kiss then looked directly into your eyes.  “Oh, ya’ gotta boyfriend alright.  And he’s damn lucky yer his girl.”  

You smiled as he lifted your legs and placed them over his shoulders, your heart racing in anticipation of Michael’s skillful tongue on your most sensitive areas.  He started with a long, slow lick up your slit making you moan.  He backed away, licking his lips again as he stared down at your soaking sex.

“Mmm…sweet just like I figured,” he rasped.  You could feel your cheeks redden as he settled back down between your thighs, licking and kissing your folds.  He ran his tongue along your slit once more before reaching your clit, softly pressing his mouth against it.  Gasping, you arched your back as he wrapped his lips around it and sucked on the already swollen bud.  You writhed and moaned beneath him as he continued to work his magic, flicking and swirling his tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves, the front of his fin occasionally brushing against your lower belly.

He grinned against your flesh and wrapped his arms around your thighs to hold you still as you bucked your hips against his mouth.  You felt the muscles begin to tighten in your stomach and you started to moan out his name, nearly sobbing with pleasure as he slid his tongue into you.

“Fuuck, Mich-,“ Before you could finish saying his name, he gently scraped his Yondu teeth right above your mound, a silent reminder you were saying the wrong one.  

He could tell you were close, and he quickly moved back to your clit, pressing his tongue firmly against it before sucking the little bud once more into his mouth.  He hummed around it, the vibrations finally sending you over the edge.  Closing your eyes, you screamed out Yondu’s name as your orgasm washed over you, Michael continuing lapping with his tongue as you came, savoring your sweet taste. 

He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and kissed up your stomach, to your breasts, stopping to give attention to one of your nipples with his tongue before ending at your mouth.  Still panting, you barely had the strength to kiss him back as his lips brushed against yours.

“That feel good, girlie?” he asked, sitting down next to you on the couch.

“I swear, Rooker, that damn tongue of yours is gonna be the death of me,” you proclaimed, moving to straddle his lap.  You ground your ass against his bulge and kissed him again, still tasting yourself on his tongue.

You reached down to palm his erection through his pants and Michael let out a desperate moan, aching for you to free his cock from the confines of the tight leather.

Biting your lower lip, you sank down between his knees and began working at unbuckling his pants.  Before you had a chance to pull them down, Michael suddenly broke character and whispered through a timid smile, “You’re probably gonna want to leave my pants on.”

“Why?” You were a little confused.

“Well, I couldn’t exactly paint… _everything_...blue.” He knitted his brow and hesitated, unsure how to put into words what he was trying to say without sounding too vulgar. “I mean...I, I  figured...well...the friction, you know?... during… _that_ …,” he winced, hoping you were catching his drift so he could just stop talking.

You understood him completely but didn’t let on right away.  You loved seeing him squirm trying to explain himself.  It was payback for watching you struggle with all the straps and buckles on Yondu’s costume earlier.  Plus, it was cute seeing him so flustered knowing that he never got that way.

“What are you trying to say, Rooker?” you teased, trying not to laugh.

“Well…the paint would rub off…you know?…” 

You stared at him blankly.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he huffed a deep sigh and quickly muttered, “I didn’t paint my dick blue ‘cause I didn’t want the paint to rub off inside you.  There.  I said it.  There’s no blue from my dick down so to keep the illusion for you of fucking Yondu I need to keep my pants on.”

He huffed again, happy to finally get his explanation out. 

You squeaked, biting your lip, and unable to hold out any longer, you burst out laughing.  He then realized you knew all along and grinning from ear to ear he leaned forward and swooped you up to straddle his lap.

“Why you do that to me, hm?” he snarled against your neck, scraping Yondu’s teeth against your skin and landing a playful smack on your ass.

“I’m sorry, baby, you just look so fucking sexy when you get all frustrated…” you trailed off.  “And, speaking of frustrated, if we don’t get this going soon I’m gonna go insane.”

When you reached down to finish unzipping his pants you noticed thin, white fabric under the leather.  

“Wait, are you wearing tighty whities?” you snickered.  Michael always wore boxer briefs and never white ones. 

He looked up, his fiery red eyes shining, and drawled matter-of-factly, “That’s my underwears.”   

And just like that Yondu was back.

You laughed as you pulled down his underwear allowing just enough access to his cock.  Michael reached down and grabbed it, already glistening with precum, and rubbed the tip against your entrance.  Each time you tried to lower yourself down he would move his cock, teasing you.  Once, twice, three times you tried with no luck.

“Michael, please!” you sneered, begging to feel him inside you.  

“Ah, ah, ah, that’s not my name.”

“Please, Yondu.” 

 Tell me ya’ want me,” he said, his voice sounding more raspy than usual.  You knew what he wanted to hear.

“I want you, Yondu,” you whispered, cupping his face in your hands and tenderly kissing him.  He leaned in to your kiss and held his cock steady at your soaked opening.

A deep groan came from within as you finally lowered yourself down, your inner walls slowly stretching around his size.  Michael was big and thick and he filled you fully.  You remained still for just a moment, savoring how good he felt inside you.  His hands drifted to your hips as you finally lifted yourself up and lowered back down on his cock. 

Michael laid his head back against the couch, watching you as you continued rolling your hips and moving up and down finding a steady rhythm.  Reaching up, he massaged your breasts in his calloused, blue hands, pinching and rolling your nipples with his fingers.  He moaned as your hands slid up to grip his shoulders, your nails digging into his skin as you began to ride him faster.

“Oh, I love watching ya’ fuck yerself, girlie,” he growled, his hands moving to your hips again as he began to meet your thrusts, watching his cock disappear inside you over and over.  You could feel the pressure building up in your core, your inner walls beginning to tighten as you neared that familiar cliff.

“That’s it,” Michael groaned. “Fuuck, come for me, baby, cum on my cock, girlie.”  That’s all it took.  Your head flew back, your eyes squeezing shut as his words sent you over the edge.  Yondu’s name emerged from your lips in a scream as your entire body trembled, your inner walls contracting and pulsing around him, your arousal dripping down his balls and leaving a wet spot on his pants.  Michael leaned in and sunk his teeth into your neck, grunting out your name as he followed shortly after, spilling his seed inside you.

You collapsed panting against him, his chest heaving up and down as you both tried to catch your breath.  When you both had finally come back down from your peak, you gave him kiss, got up from his lap and picked up your t-shirt and panties from the floor.

Michael readjusted himself back in his underwear, grinning a satisfied Yondu smile as he watched you dressing.  

“Oh, wait, I almost forgot!” he exclaimed.

He jumped up and reached for the Yondu jacket on the floor, pulling out a small gift-wrapped box from the inside pocket.  He sat back down facing you on the couch and handed you the box.

“Here’s your real present,” he said, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning as he watched you open it.  You were a little embarrassed with him watching, and you felt your cheeks flush.  Almost two years together and he still made you blush.  

You opened the lid and a lump rose in your throat when you saw what the little box contained.  Inside was Yondu’s little jeweled frog that he kept on his ship console in the movies. 

“The props department let me keep it, and I want you to have it.  That’s not all.  Keep going, keep going,” he urged, his face beaming with excitement waiting for you to finishing opening his gift.

You unfolded the tissue paper that was beneath the frog, and under it was a matching jewelry set.  There was a silver necklace with a Yondu fin charm, a wrap around ring in the shape of a Yaka arrow, and a bracelet engraved with the Ravager flames badge.  

“I had it all custom made just for tonight,” he smiled and gently took the bracelet from your hand, flipping it over to show you the engraving on the inside.  

**To the prettiest angel in the galaxy.  Love, Yondu.**

Your eyes welled over with tears and he took your chin in his hand, tilting your face up to his.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” he asked, wiping a tear from your cheek with his thumb.

“Nothing, it’s perfect!” You set the box on the coffee table and tackled Michael in a huge hug, knocking him backwards on the couch.  “I love you, Mikey!” He laughed, barely managing to say “I love you” back as you kissed him over and over on his lips, his cheeks, his jaw.

“Well, I guess I you like it,” he chuckled.

“I love it, baby.”

He put his arm around you as you settled in next to him on the couch, your head against his chest as you traced your fingertips in lazy circles across his blue skin.  Before long, Michael yawned.  “I better get up before I fall asleep and turn the couch blue.  Time to say goodbye to Yondu?” he asked, making sure you were ready to call it a night.

You said yes and gave Yondu one last kiss before sitting up.  Michael stood up and held out his hand towards you.

“You know you gotta help me get all this shit off, hm?” he grinned.

Grabbing his hand, you followed him into the bathroom and started helping him remove the prosthetics.  He took out his jagged teeth and his red contact lenses and put them back into their separate cases.  You then carefully peeled off the scars from his face and shoulders and the fin from his head.

“Alright, all done,” you said when you were finished, laying his fin on the bathroom counter and giving him a quick smack on his ass.  You turned to leave him be, but he grabbed your wrist and pulled you to him.

“Ah, ah, ah, baby, where you going? You’re coming with me.  How am I gonna get this paint off my back?” he chuckled.

Michael took off the rest of his clothes and turned on the shower, stepping in when the water was hot enough.  Now that he was completely naked, you did admit that it looked slightly strange, the top half of him painted that brilliant blue then abruptly stopping at his waist. 

“You were right.  That was a good idea keeping your pants on,” you teased him as you undressed and joined him in the shower

You watched as Michael closed his eyes and leaned back under the water, washing his head and chest, the paint slowly disappearing from his skin.  Once he had finished, he handed you the cloth and turned around placing his hands against the tile wall.  Starting at the back of his neck you began gently scrubbing off the paint, watching the soapy bubbles turn blue as they ran down his back and ass.  

Neither one of you spoke as you continued to wash him, not stopping until all evidence of Yondu’s blue skin was gone.  The whole situation felt a little odd yet extremely arousing and the tension between the two of you suddenly became as thick as the steam filling up the bathroom.  

You weren’t ready for this night to end.  And you could tell he wasn’t either.  You pressed your body into him, your bare breasts rubbing against his back as you slid your arms around his sides and ran your fingers across his broad chest.  He inhaled sharply, his shoulders beginning to heave as you brushed your lips across the wet skin of his back and traced your fingertips down past his stomach.  You heard a groan rumble through his chest as you grabbed his cock in your hand and began stroking him.

Michael’s breath caught in his lungs as he looked down, watching himself growing hard again in your hand as the last of the diluted blue paint washed down the shower drain.  

He suddenly turned around towards you and pulled you hard against him, crushing your mouth in fiery kiss, intertwining his tongue with yours.  You moaned as you hooked your leg around his waist, his now rock hard cock brushing against your thigh.  

You yipped and wrapped both of your legs around him, interlocking your feet behind him as he swooped you up easily in his strong arms.  Although he was older now, he still had the same strength and vitality of his younger years.  He quickly spun around, his hands holding you steady under your thighs and pressed you up against the wall, knocking the bottles of shampoo and body wash off the shelf and sending them crashing to the floor. 

“God da…motherfucker!” he yelled as a near full bottle of shampoo landed right on his toe.  He threw his head back and clamped his eyes shut, grimacing in pain.

You slipped down a little against the wall and felt his grip slightly loosen around your thighs.  “Rooker, don’t you dare drop me!” you screamed out, giggling and holding tight on his shoulders.

“I got you.  Don’t worry, I got you.” He buried his face against your neck laughing, his scruff tickling your skin.  “Shit, that hurt.” 

“Well, hurry up and fuck me and you’ll forget all about it.”  You bucked your hips urging him to keep going.

“Mmm…I love it when you talk like that,” he growled. You cried out as he thrust into you in one swift motion, slamming you harder against the tile wall.  You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, digging your feet into his ass as he found a steady rhythm.  There was no time for  kissing, touching or exploring this time and the sound of his moans and your whimpers soon filled the room as he continued fucking you hard and fast.  You knew neither one of you would last long, both too desperate to feel just once more time the release that only the other could bring.  

The muscles in Michael’s arms bulged and the tendons in his neck stood out as he started to thrust faster, his hips crashing against yours, his cock bottoming out inside you with each thrust.  His eyes were dark with lust as the water from the shower rained down over the two of you.

You dropped your forehead to rest against his, his jaw going slack as he dug his fingers deep into your thighs.  Your third orgasm of the night hit you before you knew it and shockwaves coursed through your entire body.  Michael whined your name and buried his face in the crook of your neck, warmth filling your core as he came hard inside you again.  He stayed still for a moment, holding your trembling body against the wall, knowing you were too shaky to stand on your own.

He finally set you down, kissing your neck and shoulders before cleaning you off under the water.  Once the two of you were clean again, he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist as he handed you one.  

Michael brushed his teeth and wrapped his arms around you from behind as you stood in front of the mirror, drying off.

“You coming to bed?” 

“I just have to dry my hair real quick.  I’ll be there in just a minute.”

He kissed your neck and turned and walked away, letting his towel drop to the floor as he went through the bathroom door.  He looked back at you, his eyebrows raised and the tip of his index finger between his teeth, and grinned, “Oops.”

You lost it laughing, never taking your eyes off of that juicy ass you loved so much until he was out of sight.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Michael was laying on the bed, his back propped up against the pillows, browsing through the comments on his latest Instagram post when you came back into the bedroom.  Unbeknownst to you, his eyes fell upon you the minute you walked in.  Silently, he watched you walk over to your suitcase and put on a pair of panties, admiring how the light from the bedside lamp accented your curves when you dropped your towel.  

His gaze followed you still as you walked over to his dresser and picked out one of his old t-shirts to sleep in.  He’d never mentioned it to you before, but he loved when you wore his shirts.  Pulling an old Call of Duty shirt over your head, your eyes met his and he smiled softly.

“What?”  You gave him a puzzled look.  “What are you grinning at, you goof?”

He shook his head slightly.  “You’re just so beautiful is all,” he said quietly, his smile fading to a look of pure love and adoration.  

Your heart skipped a beat, and you could feel your cheeks turn red again. _Beautiful_.  It was the one word you had never got used to him calling you.  

You gave him a sheepish grin, as you walked to the foot of the bed, shuffling up to crawl your way up his body:  over his perfect feet, his perfect legs, his thick perfect thighs, his perfect cock, outlined beneath his boxer briefs, the firm but soft muscles of his perfect stomach and chest, his perfect arms, all the way up to his perfect eyes, sparkling a deep blue.  You kissed him tenderly on his perfect mouth.  “You’re not so bad yourself, you know?”

He smiled and bent his knees as you straddled his hips, leaning back to rest against his thighs.

“Alright, Mikey, how’d you do it?” you asked.  “I gotta know how you pulled this off.”

He pursed his lips together and shook his head.  “Nope.  Can’t tell you.  It’s a secret.”  

You smirked and reached up and pinched his nipples with your fingertips, playfully twisting them until he gave in.  

“Ow!  Okay, okay, okay, I’ll tell you.  I’ll tell you,” he laughed and grabbed your hands, lacing his fingers with yours.  “Long story short, about a week ago, the guys that run the con came up with the idea of us all showing up in costume for the Guardians panel.  I’d been trying for weeks to figure out how I was gonna be Yondu for you today, and I just lucked out majorly that this panel ended up being on your birthday.  I mean I was gonna be Yondu for you come hell or high water, but, anyways, they had a makeup trailer set up for us so I got painted and costumed up and did the panel.  Our panel closed out the con, and when it was over, I just left.  Ran to the parking lot, damn near knocked myself out hitting my fin on the roof of the car when I got in, and sped off like Rowdy Burns.  Punched a few guys along the way that tried to stop me, too.”

You burst out laughing.  “No you didn’t.”

“I did, too!  And, my fin’s so tall I had to drive with my head hanging out the window like a dog.  Just like this.” Michael cocked his head all the way to the side and hung his tongue out as far as it would go.

“Shut up.  You did not!”  You landed a light-hearted smack on his tummy.

“I did have to drive with my head a little sideways, though.  Made my neck hurt.  I think I need a massage.”  He poked his bottom lip out and gave you those Rooker puppy dog eyes again.

You leaned forward and kissed his forehead as you began kneading the muscles of his neck and shoulders.  Michael closed his eyes for a moment and sighed contently as he felt the tension melt away under your fingertips.

“So what happened when you didn’t show back up to the trailer?”  

He opened his eyes and staring directly into yours said in all seriousness, “They put an APB out on me.  Be on the lookout for an extremely handsome blue alien with a killer smile and big biceps.”

You burst out laughing again.  You swore no one could make you laugh as much as this man.  

“Nah, I texted the head makeup artist.  Told him I had to leave in a hurry, and I’d bring everything back tomorrow.  I figure he knows I was up to something now, though, because he looked at me funny when I asked if he could paint me down to my waist.  I just told him it helps me get into character better,” he explained.  “I don’t think they’ll be too mad as long as I bring everything back, though.” 

“I’m pretty sure they’ll be more mad if they find out what we did while you were wearing the costume than the fact you stole it,” you joked.  “And, I bet they definitely don’t want those teeth back if they knew where they’ve been.”

He chuckled, “Oh well, what they don’t know won’t hurt ‘em.”

“So, who’s next?” you smiled, knowing it would get him all riled up.

The corner of his mouth drew up into a lopsided grin.  “Who’s next?  Damn, woman!  We gonna go through my entire filmography or something?” 

You ran your index finger seductively down the center of his chest and bit your lip.  “Well, yeah, I mean there’s Grant Grant with his dorky glasses, Fritz Brown…ooh, Bud Melks!  You can dress up in an orange jumpsuit and pretend to fix the dishwasher.  And when I say orange jumpsuit, I mean just that…nothing else on underneath.”

He waggled his eyebrows and snickered, “Right on.”

“Oh, oh, oh..and the Rowdys, too!”

“Which Rowdy?” he asked.

“Um, both of them!  The answer to that will always be both of them, Rooker.”

“Well, I hate to tell you I think leather pants are out of style these days, and I’m not so sure I can fit into Rowdy Burns’ racing suit anymore,” he laughed.

“What about Hal?  Or Henry?  Oh, or Sherman?  You…in a cowboy hat..,” you trailed off licking your lips.

“McMasters, huh?  Do I get to wear my Colts?” 

“Well, of course.”

“You know you’re leaving out somebody,” he said.

“I know,” you replied with a mischievous grin.  “I was saving the best for last.”

Michael brushed his fingertips across the top of your thighs and ran his tongue across the inside of his cheek.  “So you want to spend the night with Merle, hm?  I’m not sure I could ever top Yondu, but I think I could give my ol’ pal Merle a try.”

“Really?” you beamed.

“I’ll try, sugarplum,” he cooed, knowing you loved when he called you that.  He pushed a strand of hair away from your forehead then warmly pressed his lips against yours.  “We should get some sleep.  We got a big day tomorrow.”  

He pulled back the covers next to him and patted the bed.  

“You ready to shoot some guns?” he asked, the excitement in his voice undeniable.

You scooched under the comforter as he settled in behind you.

“Yeah, but I am a little nervous,” you admitted.  

“Ah, don’t be nervous.  You’re gonna love it. I promise.  Plus I heard the instructor’s _really_ hot.”

“Pfft, you are such a dork.”

You giggled as he tickled your side and nestled his face in the curve of your neck, his whiskers coarse against your skin.  Of all the places in the world, this was your favorite.  When you were in his arms, him holding you close against his warm chest, his leg draped over yours, you felt safest of all.

The room was silent as you traced your fingertips across the back of his hand, trailing them up and down the top of each of his long fingers.  Michael nuzzled his face closer against you, inhaling the sweet strawberry smell of your shampoo.

“So did I do good today, baby?” he whispered, barely breaking the quiet in the room.

“You were perfect, Mikey.  Your gift was perfect.  Everything was perfect.  This has been the best birthday I’ve ever had.”  You entwined your fingers with his and brought his hand to your lips, softly kissing his palm, “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Honey, I’ve asked myself that same question every day since I met you.”  He kissed your neck, his warm lips lingering against your skin.  “I love you.”

You closed your eyes and melted against his touch.  “I love you, too.”  Michael’s arm soon relaxed around you and his breathing deepened.  It wouldn’t be long before he was fast asleep.  You knew this would be a perfect time to tell him that it wasn’t just shooting guns that had you nervous.  There was something else that had been on your mind the last few days. 

“Mike?  I..I’ve been thinking…”  Your voice tapered off, not sure if he was still awake.

“Hm?  What’s that, babe?” he muttered, half asleep.

“Well….I’ve been thinking…I could get used to this, too.”

He knew exactly what that meant.  You felt his lips stretch into a huge smile against your neck, and he hugged you tighter against his chest as he drifted off to sleep.  Your eyelids soon grew heavy, comforted by the warmth of Michael’s body and the sound of him softly snoring behind you.  

 _Yeah, I could definitely get used to this_ you thought, making a mental note right before you fell asleep to add moving plans to tomorrow’s to-do list.

 

 


End file.
